leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pantheon/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Using quickly followed by can devastate your enemies. * Using frequently in a battle, along with Attack Speed items, can help defensively charging . * Using to assist your allies across the map can quickly turn the tides of battle, putting your allies at an advantage. ;Playing Against * Keeping yourself hidden in brush can make it harder for to target you with . * Watch out for when has a or partner in lane with him (example: , ) as he can cause devastating damage with his . * shield will block a single champion basic attack or turret shot, but he's vulnerable until he bring it backup again by attacking or using abilities. Tricks ;Ability Usage * holds the highest movement speed in the game at 355, tied with . Use his quick movement speed and strong ranged harass from to whittle your opponents down in lane optimally to take full advantage of his strong early game. * is a potent tower diver because of , which allows him to block turret shots. ** Since using to stun an enemy also refreshes , he can easily and reliably avoid the first turret hits when diving, then activate to stop the enemy champion's movement as well as refresh . In situations where Pantheon stays under turret fire for more than a few seconds, he may be able to activate again, resulting in a significant amount of damage ignored. Use this fact to set up powerful early game towerdives together with your jungler. This also works well against physical abilities that apply on-hit effects such as , , and , or turret attacks. This will not block physical abilities like or . * Starting with allows to get minion kills easily even against ranged opponents. * When facing ranged opponents (especially before level 3), be sure to go near them only when your spear is off cooldown so you will be able to trade one ranged autoattack from them with a spear. * Stacking attack damage items will allow to use his as a nuke with a short cooldown. * Using frequently in a battle along with attack speed items can help defensively by charging . * can be very useful when in team fights since can gain a lot of critical strikes. * While in midair from you can select a target for and when you land, you will jump at the target stunning from a larger distance (est. 1300) than the standard range (this may be a glitch). * makes him one of the best gankers in the game since he can ignore ward coverage. * can be combined with other AoE ultimates such as and to keep the enemy in the AoE radius and deliver devastating damage. * Due to dependency of mana the entire game, putting a mid laner that does not use mana as a resource system ( , ) will give you more chances to receive . * Even though is an AoE ability, it is better to level first as it does more damage with a shorter cooldown. * standard combo is > > , or > > > (if off cooldown) * Having and as summoner spells, along with as your first ability, make for an effective first blood combination when in a side lane with a partner. Those summoner spells also provide two effective escape mechanisms. * 's jungling is all about clearing neutral monster camps one at the time with basic attack and while relying on to counter a few blows from neutral monsters. * Starting with would be effective for final blows. Alternatively, can be used to hit multiple monsters in a camp while its passive can critical strike them on low health. ** Having both and early is the best strategy to clear camps easily, as the passive is applied to both basic attack and . ** is to be used wisely, so stall a few attacks from neutral monsters while refreshing , which is wise to have up before encountering a neutral monster camp. ** can be mana dependent, particularly during early game, so it is wise to use the . ** When ganking lanes, it is wise to use for large teamfights, or at least surprise attacks. can be use to prevent enemies from escaping and close gaps between allies, While is used to execute when fleeing to safety. ** Purchasing is useful for slowing foes while ganking. Alternatively, can be used for true damage, combined with critical strikes. ;Rune Usage *Since tends to poke a lot in lane, is the perfect keystone since it synergises perfectly with and poke. ** combined with the Aery makes a deadly poke combo in the early and mid game that will force most champions back to base multiple times in the laning phase. * tends to run out of mana extremely quickly with the poke, so taking is not a bad choice and it gives you free mana restoration. * can also be played as a full AD assassin with . can easily apply with the + + combo in quick succession. ;Item Usage * Grabbing a as your starting item will help through his mana problems with the regen. Also the passive works well with your poke in lane for extra burn damage. * Stacking attack damage items like (and what they build into) means and do considerable amounts of damage. * If you find your opponents are escaping you too often, or you're being focused down, a will give you some additional durability in fights, and ensure that fleeing opponents are slowed after using to engage them. * is an AD caster, where most of his damage comes from his abilities and spamming . As such, he scales better with armor penetration, flat attack damage, and cooldown reduction rather than attack speed. ** is a strong offensive item and can apply the armor shred debuff quickly thanks to his . It also gives cooldown reduction and health, something needs. * 's and synergize well with his strong waveclear with . It also gives sustain, which is something that lacks. * is a powerful item on that gives him the armor penetration and cooldown reduction he needs. While not as powerful as in that regard, the active compensates for that, giving much needed mobility. * Although 's passive makes both autoattacks and crit 100% of the time when an enemy is under 15% health, is generally not considered a useful item on - a single crit is usually enough to finish off a low-health target without the help of 's passive. * / is an option for against magic damage champions, due to having magic resistance and making him stronger damage-wise. Another option is / if you feel the need to remove a specific CC on enemy team. * 's high base damage and scalings allow him to sacrifice some offense to build defensive items. This makes him tankier, which is actually recommended as does not have as much mobility as an assassin, and makes him more useful by late game, as part of the team's frontline. ** If you are looking for armor items, is the perfect choice. The extra mana helps as is very mana hungry. The cooldown reduction also has synergy, as is an AD caster and naturally likes to build cooldown reduction. The passive and the armor allows Pantheon to withstand auto-attackers. ** is also a good choice for armor, mainly due to the active. It actually makes Pantheon tankier against physical damage, despite the lower amount of armor, due to the HP. However, it lacks the cooldown reduction and mana from . * While the cooldown reduction from seems to be tempting, keep in mind that is very vulnerable to CC, so consider using instead. Consider also using against AD auto-attackers. ** are also a very good option, not only because they are very cheap, but also because can roam very easily thanks to his ability. * While seems like a good item to build for the passive thanks to his low cooldown of , in reality, 's base attack damage is very low. So is not going to benefit a lot from , nor he is going to benefit from most from 's stats. * can be used to solve 's early game mana problems, and when fully stacked and upgraded to , it gives frightening damage due to 's also proccing from single-target spells. However, sacrifices 's early game power, and it is not recommended, because it's on early game where is the most powerful and he will fall off even harder. ;Countering * Investing in a or early can help you mitigate his damage output. * Starting the game with + 4 s allow you to potentially outsustain Pantheon's early game damage. The armor will mitigate his damage and with the potions, Pantheon will waste mana trying to harass you. This may reduce your early game damage, but it is well worth if that means preventing Pantheon from dominating you and snowballing early. ** This start is better if your champion already has natural sustain, such as in case of . ** In addition, builds into a lot of useful items, so you don't necessarily have to sell this item later. For AP champions for example, this item builds into which in turn builds into , which is in fact a good item against Pantheon to survive his burst and boost your own damage output. * Buying health items can help you to survive through one or two combos. However, you will then need health regeneration and/or life steal to sustain yourself in lane against him. After two or three combos early game, he can be without mana so he shouldn't be a threat; take advantage of this to shut him down. * If you want to take down , bait out his so he can't recharge it as quickly. * When laning against , play defensively instead of aggressively. may be squishy but his damage output is very high early game. * has no escapes. Baiting him to attack you and having an ally appear to help is likely to spell his doom without the use of summoner spells to escape you. * Avoiding will help you defeat him. If someone has been stunned by , it is unlikely they will be able to avoid - but that does not mean you should simply let it hit you. * Be very careful of ganking capability. allows for a quick and deadly gank. ** can also use to backdoor your turrets. ** Additionally, can be used to escape when being ganked (or counter ganks) if you realize it beforehand. In such a case, use a to stop him from escaping as it will put his on a 10-second cooldown. Use this time to burst down. * As can cast on you while dropping down in and then have it land from outside its normal range, using dashes and escapes to avoid may have you stunned nonetheless. If you expect to survive his initial burst damage after being stunned, save your escapes for after that instead of getting away from . Of course, avoiding the damage from all together may be a larger concern - but consider the possibility. * Try to avoid the center of so you don't suffer the full damage of his ultimate. * Avoid laning against him if your champion relies on being on low health to reap the full potential of the champion (such as , and ) as his will cause him to do a lot more damage to you at low health. ru:Pantheon/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Pantheon